Boys
by Cryztalline
Summary: Summer's here and Blaine's got nowhere to go. Little does he know what destiny has in store for him in the form of a delicious white chocolate. AU one-shot. Rated T for language.


***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Just a short story I've wanted to write for a while now. Hope you guys like it! To avoid confusion I'll let you know beforehand, italics mean thought. Also, I known I've taken an obscenely long time without updating "Cher-ish" but it's mostly because I want that last chapter to be as best as it can possibly be but I'll try to upload it sometime before the end of this week.**

- oOo -

It was that time of the year once again; the time where school and responsibilities hid there ugly heads and made way to summer break. With his parents running the huge amount of work related errands that they normally dealt with, Blaine didn't even consider going back home for summer.

As much as he loved his parents he knew that he would get more human contact by staying at Dalton than at his parent's house. Still, a good thing about having a pair of workaholics as parents was that he never had problem with money. This year for example, Blaine received a brand new car for his birthday. His parents didn't even call but the small greeting card inside the car was more than what he actually expected and the fact that is was red was even a bigger surprise considering he didn't even knew if they knew it was his favorite color.

Being one of the few students on campus with a car of his own certainly opened many possibilities as to what could do to spend summer break. Most of his friends on campus were going home to spend time with their families so his options of fun inside campus were pretty limited. It's not as if Lima, Ohio was an exciting town on it's own but it had enough places to kill time.

While walking down the hallways to the school's parking lot, Blaine noticed fellow Warbler and member of the lacrosse team, Sebastian Smythe, walking his way with a mischievous smile on his face. Blaine used to have a huge crush on him during their freshman year but the attraction died once he actually got to know him. While he was as ambitious and perseverant as Blaine, he was also quite ruthless when things didn't go his way.

"Well look who it is, Blaine Anderson himself. Never imagined I'd see you here at Dalton while you could easily be on your way to Europe." Sebastian said sarcastically as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Hello Sebastian, nice to see you're staying at Lima as well." Blaine replied with slight annoyance in his tone.

"What's strong enough to keep you stuck at Ohio while you could be anywhere in the word?" Sebastian asked as he accompanied Blaine down the hall.

"First off you know my family's not insanely rich, if they were I would be out of here in a blink." Blaine noticed Sebastian just ignoring his remark. "Second, I'm staying just because I can, some things just don't need an explanation."

Still not particularly interested in Blaine's speech, Sebastian just nodded to everything Blaine said. "Well whatever, I just wanted to ask you a little favor."

"Which would be?" Blaine asked skeptical.

"Well you have a car of your own and I need to meet some people outside of Dalton so I wanted to see if you would be kind enough…"

"Oh come on Sebastian, everyone know you have your own car. It's not as if you even wanted to keep it a secret." Blaine replied while Sebastian just continued to walk without even turning at Blaine's direction.

"I know but if you actually ever listened to me you would know my father took away my keys after the DUI incident a couple months ago."

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath before finally deciding to answer back. "Alright fine, I'll take you there but you'll have to look for another person to give you a ride home. I don't want to be your chauffer for the rest of the day, let alone the whole summer so this will be a one time thing, understood?"

This time it was Sebastian who gave Blaine the eye roll. "Geez Anderson, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll grab a cab or catch a bus back here just take me there and I promise you I won't ask for anything else."

"Bus or cab? Never thought I'd see Sebastian Smythe being one to use the public transportation system." Blaine said jokingly as he lightly elbowed Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian chuckled silently and for the first time since the beginning of the conversation he turned at Blaine. "Look who's talking."

Finally reaching the parking lot Blaine and Sebastian both entered Blaine's vehicle.

"Wow this thing still has the new car smell. Either you're very careful with it or just don't use it enough. Give me a week with this bad boy and I'll get rid of the odor for you." Sebastian replied as he made himself comfortable in the leather seat.

"You wish. Now, care telling me where's this place you're so desperate to arrive to?" Blaine asked as he turned on the car while checking that all mirrors where in position.

"Well I was supposed to meet someone in this bar…"

"Jesus Sebastian, it's not even six o'clock and you want to go to a bar already?" Blaine interrupted as Sebastian ignored him and just continued.

"Yeah, a bar in Ashland, Kentucky. I figured that if I asked you to drive me there early-ish I could arrive there by say… eight or nine o'clock depending on the traffic."

Blaine face palmed himself as he rolled his hand through the rest of his face. "That's at least a four hour drive!"

"Yeah I know, and you complaining will just make it longer. Shut up and drive."

Blaine wanted nothing more than to punch the his former crush's face but got inclined not to do so, mostly because if his nose started to bleed it would ruin the seats. "Alright but there's no way in hell I'm driving back here that late at night so you better look for a decent motel for us to stay. Separate rooms by the way."

Ever since last summer when he was about to enter sophomore year, Sebastian was aware of Blaine having feelings for him and decided to give Blaine "a try". If Blaine had known Sebastian was the jerk he was he would have never even consider liking him. It was a matter of two days before he realized he was all up another Dalton boy. The fact that he was sleaziest person at Dalton just made him feel bad about himself because he wasn't even able to get pass first base with him. The drama that followed got messier than what it should it was a miracle both guys still talked to each other.

Sebastian laughed a bit louder than normal, which irked Blaine immensely. "Oh come on Blainey, you're still mad about the whole fling thing right?"

_Of course I am, any self-respecting human being would be you ass._

"Not really, I just don't want to risk smothering you with a pillow in your sleep." Blaine replied turning the radio on to avoid the conversation to develop further.

- oOo -

The sky was duskier by the minute when they finally arrived Ashland. The urban area was a lot less loud compared to Lima, and that was saying something. The town didn't seem big enough to get lost in, which was nice considering how little Blaine actually knew about the place.

"So this bar, place you wanted to go to is…?" Blaine asked as Sebastian quickly woke up from the three-hour nap he took ever since Blaine began playing his Bruce Hornsby CD.

"Umm… please don't kill me. I don't really know where it is specifically but I know it has a huge green letter neon sign and it's next to a strip joint." Blaine's already tired face just appeared more frustrated as he listened to Sebastian's response.

"Okay you have to be the worst co-pilot in the world. You made me drive all the way here and you don't even know where the damn bar is?"

"Come on Anderson, man up. Just ask any passerby for directions and we're set to go." Sebastian replied lazily as Blaine gave him a nasty look.

"You know what? Forget about the separate rooms, I'm smothering you tonight."

- oOo -

After asking at least five different persons for the location of the bar, both of them finally arrived and parked the car just right outside the lot. Sebastian called the person he had agreed to meet there before both of them left the car and judging by the part of the conversation, he hadn't even arrived yet.

"Well he's not here yet. Who would have known we were going to be the ones to arrive first." Sebastian said which just made Blaine shake his head in passive anger. "I would offer you to come to the bar with me but I don't want to have you as a third wheel once he arrives, you're also the one driving so no drinks for you."

"Geez, you're so considerate." Blaine replied sarcastically. He wasn't one to go overboard with drinks but he would rather not take the risk.

Sebastian just gave an annoyed grunt as he turned towards Blaine. "Hey look, I'm trying to be friendly here. If you'd rather stay in the car like some creepy thirty year old with social issues then be my guest."

Blaine thought about it for a minute. As much as he despised Sebastian he had nowhere else to go so going with the flow was the best he could do. "Alright what do you have in mind then."

"Well I saw that the strip club next to the bar had a "Ladies Night" sign outside. We could take advantage of that and watch the man-candy they have to offer." Sebastian said deviously while Blaine rolled his eyes. "Imagine it being like Magic Mike but without the celebrities and probably trashier guys."

"You do know those guys are like ninety-nine percent steroids, right?"

"Come on Anderson, you're a bore. You'll come with me and you'll like it." Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine out of the car.

- oOo -

Women where screaming their lungs out as Dead or Alive's "You Spin Me Round" was playing inside the strip club and the dancers began giving a striptease to their female spectators. Sebastian guided Blaine towards a small table near the bartender.

"God, this place is nasty. Can't believe you convinced me to come here." Blaine said disgusted as Sebastian called one of the waiters to the table.

"Shut up and enjoy the show Blaine. My date will probably arrive sooner than later and all of this will be over."

As Sebastian ordered a drink for himself, Blaine followed his advice and watched the strippers do their thing. The ones with pretty faces lacked the physique of the ones with less graced facial structures while some others just looked plain nasty.

A few minutes and two drinks from Sebastian later, the lights changed dramatically as an announcement was given through the speakers, which gained Blaine's attention. "For all of you ladies with a craving for something sweet, give it up for White Chocolate and the rest of our candy basket!" The hollering increased as 50 Cent's "Candy Shop" began playing and five guys made their way to the stage.

At first Blaine wasn't impressed with anything but as he was about to mock the silliness of the whole concept of candy based strippers to Sebastian he fixed his eyes upon the last guy to enter the stage.

Never had Blaine's eyes been graced by the sight of such a gorgeous boy. His body was perfection in every sense of the word; Greek gods would have been envious such an amazing physique. The glimmer of his green eyes was slightly obstructed by the softest looking blonde hair he had ever seen. Finally his face was just flawless, his perfect facial features where just amazing and to top it all he had the best set of lips any guy could ask for. Anyone else with lips so big would have looked ridiculous but they looked perfect on him. His pearly looking skin was a dead giveaway that he was the so-called "White Chocolate" the announcer had mentioned. Unlike most of the other guys he had seen, White Chocolate looked a heck lot more real and weirdly enough, more innocent than the rest.

"Looks like someone likes what they see." Sebastian said mockingly as he saw Blaine's stupefied expression.

Gaining consciousness Blaine blushed enough to make Sebastian crack a laugh. "Shut up Sebastian, it was your idea anyways."

"Hey I'm just saying, if you like something why not just give it a try?"

_Does he seriously tell that crap to everyone? _

"No thanks. Just order another drink and keep quiet."

"I might just do that. I'll be back in a few." Sebastian walked out leaving Blaine alone to his thoughts.

_Oh God, why are you doing this to me? You're practically placing the epitome of perfection next to me while I'm with Sebastian Smythe, the only guy the world who I would rather listen read the phone book than letting see me gushing over someone. I mean come on! Give me a break!_

Blaine remained seated, refraining himself from looking at the stage so no more temptations would pass his mind. A few seconds later he knew, from the decreasing sound of the crowd, that the guys were gone and just in time for Sebastian arriving back with a drink in hand and a smile that meant trouble.

"Am I the best person ever or what?" He asked as Blaine just gave him an unimpressed look.

"Calm down Sebs, that's probably the alcohol talking."

"No I'm serious. Guess who bought you fifteen minutes in heaven with White Chocolate? I saw you were practically in a trance once he entered and you made me feel bad about the whole fling thing while on the car so take this as my apology." Sebastian said as Blaine's facial expression translated into a mix of shock and horror.

"Sebastian, are you fucking insane? I'm not going to spend fifteen minutes with a stripper doing God knows what!" Blaine replied quickly.

"Oh grow up! I know you liked him; I'm doing you a favor here. Besides I knew you were going to react like this. You're the must uptight guy I've ever met so I prepared myself for this. If you don't go there in five minutes I gave an extra fifteen bucks to have two of the security guys pulling you to there so unless you want to make a scene I would get my pretty ass over there. His dressing room is the third door to the left by the way. Besides my guy just texted me as he's over at the bar already so unless you want to be alone…"

"You don't know how much I want to beat you with one of the chairs right now." Blaine got up his seat and walked to the dressing rooms with a defeated expression while Sebastian just watched with amusement.

"Have fun and if things get serious remember to use protection!" He yelled as Blaine's face turned red and some of the girls at the club giggled.

As he arrived to the dressing rooms he began searching for the door Sebastian told him. Being completely honest, Blaine wasn't completely pissed, a part of him was grateful about what was going on but he still disliked the idea more than he enjoyed it.

As he continued he found the door and knocked. He felt a bit stupid for doing so but figured it was better to just get this over with. Less than a second later the door opened revealing once again the beautiful creature Blaine had seen a few minutes ago. Up close he was a lot more beautiful then what he remembered.

"Can I help you?" The sound of his voice mesmerized Blaine and he knew his expression was no less than pitiful but he couldn't help himself.

"I… um, well… I…." _Damn it Anderson, pull yourself together._ "A frien... acquaintance of mine went behind my back and bought me 15 minutes of your time. I just wanted to tell you there's no need for that, I bet you have more important things to do anyways."

The blonde boy stood there with a smile that melted Blaine's composure while nodding. "Sure, no problem dude. I'll return you the money no biggie. I mean business was slow today but I suppose I could skip dinner tonight."

_Damn, he's using guilt against me. He's clever I'll give him that. Well besides the fact that he's unnaturally gorgeous as well._

"Wait! I don't feel right about taking away someone's money. Besides it's not even mine so you can keep it." Blaine replied as he noticed White Chocolate beaming a smile at him.

"Thanks dude, but you gotta know that it's the club's policy to have a client inside the dressing room for the time they paid so would you mind to come in?" He asked as Blaine nervously nodded and walked inside the dressing room.

It was obvious that Blaine had caught him a few minutes after he left the stage as he was just wearing the shimmery silver speedo-like trousers he had on while on stage. The dressing room was pretty shabby; it had just a rack of clothes, a small wall mirror and a small, worn-out sofa as well as a small table with an equally small radio on it.

"So costumer, what's your name? If you don't want a lap dance or anything of the like we could at least talk for fifteen minutes." He said as both Blaine and him took a seat on the sofa.

"Blaine Anderson." He answered, and as much as he hated to admit it having that otherworldly perfection in front of him made him feel inferior and quite shy, something that he normally wasn't.

"That's actually a pretty nice name."

_Wow, he thinks my name's nice? I can't imagine what his must be. Something exotic like Justin or Alexander or maybe even Drake?_

"Thanks. I actually would feel a bit dumb calling you White Chocolate for the remaining of the fifteen minutes. What's yours?" Blaine asked as the blonde just chuckled at the remark.

"Heh, you're right. I'm Sam, a pleasure to meet you Blaine."

_Sam? Well that's not the name I would have imagined but in a way it suits him. The hell with it, that name's perfect for him. _

"The pleasure's all mine, Sam." Both guys smiled at each other before Blaine decided to break the ice once again. "So… White Chocolate, huh? That's a rather colorful name pick."

"Yeah, I didn't really pick it myself. According to the club manager "Blonde Chameleon" wasn't as appealing so they picked White Chocolate." Sam replied while Blaine couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"Blonde Chameleon is actually pretty cool, it has a sort of superhero-y vibe to it." Blaine answered back. Taking another look at Sam made him realize he wasn't that old. As a matter of fact he looked just about Blaine's age, if not just a couple months younger.

"I know right! I that was my initial idea, if I had the chance to use an alter ego for my day job I might as well use one with a superhero feel to it. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be a superhero and even if this is not what I had in mind I suppose it's the closer it will get. In a way I'm like Superman, I'm a normal citizen by day and a total different person when duty call." Just as he went on with his superhero references he noticed Blaine giggling along. "Sorry, I'm… I'm a mayor geek when it comes to stuff like this."

"Hey no worries, I identify. I can name you all of the mayor comic book publishers in the world. Us geeks got to stick together, nothing to be ashamed off." Blaine said as Sam laughed along.

"You're a pretty cool guy Blaine Anderson. I'll tell you the truth, this job isn't always the most pleasant or dignifying but I've never felt so comfortable with someone on this club in a while." Sam said making Blaine blush a little.

"I can imagine. If you wouldn't mind me asking, why take this job?" As soon as he asked he regretted it. What if he took offence out of it?

"It pays the bills. I can tell you that my family isn't in the best economic situation right now so…"

Blaine felt terrible. He'd never imagine seeing a guy as good looking as Sam having to lower himself down to a job like this just to sustain his family while his family basically swam in money. Still the fact that he did what he did for the sake of his family just made him seem thoughtful and caring. Was there anything not perfect in him?

"Oh… that's horrible. Are they okay with you doing this? Don't get me wrong, I bet you do a hell of a job working here but most other guys would go for a job at Dairy Queen or something."

Sam chuckled which made Blaine feel a weird mix of both nervousness and peace. "I tried those types of job before but they simply weren't enough. The owner of this place saw me working at a restaurant and offered me the job. He promised me enough money to help me in the situation I was caught at and decided to do it."

"Well I'm sure your family appreciates it." Blaine replied giving Sam a pat on the shoulder.

"Actually they don't know. I stopped living with them a couple months ago. I couldn't bear with the lying so I decided to move out. I told them it was because my work place was closer, which is actually true, but I really miss them. A lot actually." Blaine could notice the sad tone on his voice, which made him feel bad about asking in the first place. Sam took a minute and cleared his throat. "But enough mopey talk, what going on in the life of Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine smiled to save some time to think of something. He couldn't just tell him he was a student at Dalton, one of the most prestigious schools in the USA, from Lima, Ohio who drove all the way to Ashland just because he could but at the same time he didn't want to lie to Sam. He had been totally honest with him and he deserved the same.

"I'm actually not from Kentucky-"

Sam quickly gave him an amazed expression. "Neither am I, dude we have quite a lot of things in common. Both of us are comic book geeks not from Kentucky but stuck here anyways and neither of us likes this joint. Mind me asking where you're from?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile at Sam's request. As imposing and breathtaking as he exterior made him appear he was actually a regular guy, well a gorgeous looking regular guy. "I'm actually from Lima, Ohio."

Sam's eyes widened and once again couldn't believe his ears. "Dude, I used to live there! Please don't tell me you were a student at McKinley High because if you were my mind will get blown away. Besides I would beat myself for not remembering a cute face like yours."

The last remark caught Blaine's attention. He couldn't help but raise both of his eyebrows in surprise, a gesture that made Sam blush as he apparently just noticed what he had just said. "Actually I wasn't, I'm from… another school but not McKinley."

Sam looked a bit relieved from hearing Blaine. "Well that explains that."

"Yeah… if it makes any difference I would also have had a hard time forgetting your face." Blaine replied a bit nervously still startled by Sam's compliment.

_Damn it Blaine, your ability to turn a perfectly pleasant conversation into the most awaked thing ever is something I'll never understand. Let face it, I'm destined to die alone, single and a virgin._

"Um… so I saw you got a bit surprised by what I said earlier. I'm sorry, if you aren't into that kind of things, I understand. I'm used to get guys who are, you know, gay or bi here most of the time and it's hard to tell when someone's not so I tend show my true colors. Should have figured out that your friend probably set you up for this and that's why you didn't even wanted to come in." Sam replied as Blaine's mouth turned into a smile.

_Wait a second, are you telling me this guy, the guy I only thought could exist in my dreams or a weird fantasy is actually into guys as well? Okay I take everything back, God you're certainly not messing around with me and I take back any offensive thing I have said in the past. This is heaven on earth!_

"Oh no Sam don't get the wrong idea, I'm actually-"

The knocks on the door interrupted Blaine and as a voice began yelling. "Evan's time is up. I got two other persons waiting for you so wrap it up!"

"Damn, well I suppose we're done here. You're a pretty great guy Blaine and I had a great time with you. Also are you staying in Kentucky for a while? If so give me a call." Sam then wrote on a paper a telephone number and gave it to Blaine. "In case you want to off course."

"I'd love to. Thanks again for everything Sam. See you around." Blaine said as Sam just winked and patted his back before he left the dressing room.

- oOo -

Sebastian was probably still inside the bar with whoever was patient or drunk enough to handle a full on conversation with him so Blaine just waited inside the car. He was still ecstatic about getting to know Sam and actually getting his number. He off course would never tell Sebastian, as he knew he would probably gloat about how amazing he was for having them meet each other.

Even if it wasn't in Europe or Australia or one of the fancy places he normally went vacationing with, Blaine knew this was going to be an amazing summer experience. While waiting he saw the blue neon sign outside of the strip club going on and off continuously below the pink "Ladies Night" sign. It was simple and direct, the blue letters spelled out "Boys!".

- oOo -

**A/N: I suddenly began to imagine how thing would have worked out for Sam if Rachel and Finn hadn't encountered him while on his stripper days as well as if Blaine had never met the New Directions and stayed at Dalton and this was the result. This is supposed to take place during Blaine's senior year in case you're wondering. As much as I'd like to continue this I'll like to focus on "Cher-ish" and the continuation story so for the time being this will stay a one-shot (my first one as well so I hope it was good enough as I myself have a hard time writing one-shots), but if enough people like this one I might continue it someday, who knows!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
